


Is There Somewhere?

by remedioshername



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F, Guns, Suicide, Violence, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Set in the 1950s, Felicidad and Remedios always stay at a cheap motel to avoid gossips about their relationship.





	Is There Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death of Character, Suicide | I've made this a few months back and it's just stuck in my notepad. If you can handle this, that's good! But if it's not, please don't read this :( I'm just dumping this story here but didn't share this on twitter. So if you happen to pass by the tags or my profile, hello! And I'm very sorry because in a way, I romanticized suicide :(

Remedios opens the radio tuner inside their hotel room. She looks at Felicidad who is peacefully sleeping in the bed they shared. A news suddenly came that Tondo's Public Enemy No. 1 and the Manila Kingpin, Asiong Salonga was shot in a bar.

After this day, Remedios knows that this will be over. They'll never see each other for quite some time. Remedios doesn't know why or even what Felicidad will do in her absence. But there's a little hope that they'll see each other again.

She sat on the bed and quietly looks around the room they checked in. It's a bit dark but she can see the walls covered with bland color: white. But one thing that has colors inside the room is their bed sheets... and that's it.

The radio programs now shifts into a soap opera. It's already late afternoon. Just in time for people from work or school will listen to today's last episode. Remedios listens as the live actors took over the microphone...

_"Hindi mo na ba ako mahal, Tonyo? Ganito na lang ba ang pag-iibigan natin? Dahil lang sa babaeng yan?"_

Remedios started to listen carefully and turns around to see Felicidad, not bothered by the noise from the radio. As the live actors continue with their script, Remedios tries to find Felicidad's bag for a while. And when she found it with a small light from the windows, she saw several letters all addressed to her.

_"Kung alam ko lang na iyon ang gusto nila Papa, nung una palang... Ipaglalabanan na kita. Kaso..."_

Remedios opens the letters one by one. First with poems then the latter with explanations with "Mahal na mahal kita kaso..." and that's where she started crying. Just like how the girl in the soap opera did. But louder. It describes what Remedios was feeling.

_"Paano mo nagawa sa akin 'to Tonyo? Wala na ba akong halaga sa'yo?"_

Felicidad wakes up hearing cries from the radio. "Mahal?" she asked. But no one answered. "Mahal?" she asked again but with a more worried tone.

"A-Andito ako." Remedios answered with faint sobs.

_"Hinding-hindi kita makakalimutan, Isabel. Mamahalin kita hanggang sa huli kong paghinga..."_

It was a bit dark now. That's why Felicidad can't find Remedios inside the room. "H-Hindi kita makita." then she heard a gun shot. She heard the narrator say the actor's names of the soap opera. Then a song starts to play...

_It's very clear, our love is here to stay_  
_Not for a year but ever and a day_  
_The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know_  
_May just be passing fancies and in time may go_

"Remedios?"


End file.
